What if?
by 23tictac02
Summary: WHAT IF Snape was Harry's Father? WHAT IF Harry had a twin sister? WHAT IF said sister came to hogwarts. 3rd year onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Please uncle Al!. I'll be good I promise." Begged the 13-year-old girl, with the jet-black hair and familiar green eyes.

Albus Dumbledore sighed; the girl was so exasperating sometimes. I mean it was difficult enough trying to keep Harry out of trouble at Hogwarts how would they manage his twin! Plus Albus had the distinct feeling Snape would have something to say about his daughter being kept and trained by Dumbledore in a secret part of Hogwarts under the quidditch pitch.

_When did it all go completely screwed up_ he pondered._ You know when it went wrong Albus. It was when Lily saw the dark mark on Snape's arm, threw him and the troublesome older twin out and slept with James Potter. Leaving Serverus with no choice but to eventually hand the young girl to an orphanage so as to protect her from Voldemort. You being the meddler you are took her from said orphanage and hid her away after her mother was murdered. _Replied a small voice inside his head.

"Fine. But you must promise to keep your heritage a secret child. It could have disastrous consequences otherwise." Allowing the girl to attend Hogwarts gave him chills – at the age of 8 she had managed to blow a whole in the quidditch pitch. That took some explaining and he dreaded to think what she could do now. Her type of magic was so different from the magic today, it was old magic and she had never needed a wand.

She flew at him happily "thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed happily.

5 hours later.

It was half way through the sorting when Dumbledore realised he had left his peniseve in Zizi's quarters.

Oh well I'll fetch it later he thought to himself

"Headmaster" McGonagall coughed interrupting his thoughts.

"oh yes." He nodded and stood "students and professors I would like to welcome an extra addition to our third year students. My Goddaughter Zizi Sparrow" he paused when there was no movement.

"ELFIE" he spoke calmly addressing her House elf, who appeared with a pop out of nowhere.

"Yes sir" he spoke sheepishly

"Elfie where is my Goddaughter?" he growled

"Yes you see sir I was coming to find you about her, but on the first day of term you are not an easy man to find." He began

"Elfie" McGonagall commanded warningly

"in her quarters sir – asleep" admitted the elf. The students gasped and gaped. Dumbledore's goddaughter- DUMBLEDORE"S GODDAUGHTER was asleep.

"Go fetch her" the elf popped out and returned a few moments later with a seemingly sleeping Zizi Sparrow.

"Wake up miss Zee! Wake up!" the elf was whispering hurriedly his yellow eyes afraid.

She jumped with a start and glanced at her watch

"Crap!" she groaned "I'm late Uncle Al is going kill me – or worse he might set Sev on me. Elfie I'll get some coffee and you ready the time machine!" with that she fell back to sleep. Some of the students laughed, snape fumed. That girl – her eyes- it couldn't be the orphanage had informed him she was dead.

Dumbledore lent down by her ear and cast a voice enhancing charm on himself.

"ZEE!!"

She shot awake then clutched her throbbing head. "You bellowed." She asked looking at him. And grimaced when she saw how furious he looked. She groaned as she looked at her watch.

The teachers merely stared at her; the aura surrounding her was one of power, pride and loyalty. She was definitely something special.

"What time do you call this?" he asked

"I'm late aren't i? of course you are stupid" she answered herself.

"Explain"

"I was real excited that you were finally consenting to my attendance and education at your fine establishment that I tripped over my photo album and smacked my head off of your pene- thing" she told him.

"My what?" Albus replied

"Elfie please go and fetch the thing I hit my head on." Asked Zee tucking a strand of her straight-layered shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"Here you go Miss Zee," muttered the elf a moment later.

Zee shoved the stone Peniseve toward Dumbledore, on of the corners was all blooded.

"Thankfully Elfie was able to stop the bleeding" Zee murmured

"Okay. Sorry for that small interlude" Dumbledore told the children "she is ready to be sorted now."

Zee swept forward and sat on the stool, the hat was slowly lowered down, it hadn't even managed to touch a hair on her head and was a decent length away from doing so, when the hat was overwhelmed by Pride, Cunning, Loyalty, Power and Rebellion.

"SLYTHERIN!!!!" it declared happily.

There was an intake of breath, that was simultaneous around the room.

Deciding to give them all something to gape at Zee ran a hand through her hair and her black locks were replaced by Straight silver hair that contained strips of green making her eyes stand out more.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will all get over it" she sneered and sat herself at the table.


	2. reunion and impression

Hours later when the students were tucked up in bed Snape stormed furiously into the office of Albus Dumbledore.

That old meddler has done it this time. He thought to himself, eyes ablaze in fury.

"Ah Serverus what do I owe the pleasure?" greeted the headmaster warmly

" How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"TELL ME SHE WAS ALIVE! YOU OLD FOOL, DO NOT PRETEND YOUR INNOCENCE TO ME!!"

"Silence" the headmaster's tone indicated no arguments "you never oblivated your memories?"

"Never" Snape sat, seething.

"It was necessary for the greater good, my boy, do not fear she has been loved and cherished. I had to take her from the orphanage because if Harry fails to defeat Voldemort then she is the replacement"

"My little girl has been raised as a warrior for an almost certain death!!" Snape spat.

"She will not fail, I have trained her myself, she could take her newts right now and pass with all O's"

"It is still is not right!"

As the two grown wizards continued their discussion an angry silver haired girl stormed toward Dumbledore's office.

_How dare he! The old meddler, he will be sorry_. She seethed

Knock knock

"Come in" Albus ordered exhaustedly, his faced whitened when he saw the angry girl.

"What did you do?" she spat.

"What do you mean child" Albus asked innocently

"Why can't I remember what my dad looked like? I did earlier even the pictures in my album are blurry!" Zizi snapped

"Child it was necessary" he replied wishing for once that he had a meeting to attend to, for he feared the wrath of these to snakes.

"Dumbledore." warned Snape

"Please give them back to me uncle Al" asked Zee

"I'm not happy with this" he replied frowning

"Don't worry uncle Al – it's for the greater good" she mocked causing Snape to chuckle.

"Revelious" groaned Dumbledore, praying for some divine intervention.

"Thank you" said Zee she went to leave the room her eyes landing on Snape.

"Daddy?" she whispered not daring to hope.

"Yes my little sparrow, I'm here." He whispered back his heart filling with joy using his pet name for her. She propelled herself forward into his open arms.

At the same time a sleeping Harry Potter felt a pang of sadness, subconsciously he knew that his father and sister were reuniting as he dreamt but he was still a lonely boy with nobody but an abusive uncle and his family.

THE NEXT DAY

It was decided that Zizi (Zee) Sparrow's true heritage was to remain a secret as it would provide the death eaters with very interesting information. So at breakfast Zee sat with Malfoy and the other 3rd years in their own special uniform; a pair of green skinny fit jeans with a white shirt and the silver and green slytherin tie they also wore a black jacket with green and silver lines as the border. Their belt buckles were the word slytherin and their trainers were silver with green snakes on them. On the back of the jacket was the word SLYTHERIN and on the front was the house crest.

At the Head table the teachers all wondered how someone who had only been around for, well. Not even a day had managed to have such an impression.

Then the door banged open and Snape stormed in, he was late, he HATED being late. He strode toward the head table walking straight past his strangely dressed students. He stopped. He turned. He gaped. He tried very hard not laugh at the shocked faces of the other houses.

"Sparrow, Malfoy please stand" he ordered

They stood.

"Turn"

They turned

"Sit"

They sat.

"Well seeing as Dumbledore seems to be able to tolerate this attire I shall allow you to continue to sport it. Oh and Sparrow if you feel they need to redress my entire house spare us all the scars and visual torture and try to be selective of which members you place in skinny jeans." He smirked

"Sir" the girl nodded after she allowed a quick chuckle to pass her lips.

When he sat down moments later the rest of his House were dressed in Zee's new uniform though some wore baggy black jeans and green jackets.

GRYFINDOR TABLE  
"Is professor Snape smiling?" Ron asked startled "he looked like thunder a minute ago!"

"Who cares Ron? Malfoy is in skinny jeans!" Harry cackled

And the Golden trio plus the rest of the Weasleys burst into laughter. But Fred took one last look over at the slytherin table to the pretty girl with the stunning eyes, sighed inaudibly and continued with his breakfast.

"Hey have you guys heard about Sirius Black?" Neville asked frightened, it was obviously something that was bothering him.

"Don't worry" put in McGonagall as she handed out timetables. "he won't get in here"


	3. Potions, Patronuses and Quidditch

Dumbledore was glad neither snape nor Zee had recalled her twin brother or her mother and was glad he had some time to prepare for the fallout of THAT explosion. He had been most amused to arrive at breakfast and find his goddaughter redesigning the school uniform – Minerva on the other hand had been furious. It was always amusing to watch Minerva in a fit of anger so long as it wasn't directed at you…

He stood and dismissed the students, then found himself feeling sorry for Snape who had 3rd year potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. Then he thought some more about it and chuckled.

POTIONS CLASS

"Potter -detention, Malfoy- detention. Mr Weasley- detention, sparrow- 50 points to slytherin." Snape fumed striding back and forth,

"WHAT!" cried numerous Gryffindors

"You heard if it wasn't for Sparrow over here and her inventive new attire all the slytherins in here would look like most of you." Snape sneered. It was clever thinking on Zee's part charming the clothes to repel harmful potions. Especially in lessons where the students were tempted to try and kill each other.

"Ms Granger please escort your injured housemates to the hospital wing." He tried to bite back a laugh at the sight of the children who were green and covered in boils. They shuffled out painfully.

"Class dismissed" he sighed.

LUNCH TIME

The potions story had flown around the school, most students believed it was unfair for Sparrow to get the points but that was mainly because the potion hurt none of the slytherins.

Snape sat in his usual seat on the left of Dumbledore, McGonagall was on Dumbledore's right and she was sending snape glares every now and then.

Snape was scanning the hall for any signs of his daughter; he saw her frowning at something Malfoy was saying. But as the slytherins turned to face her she swallowed down the frown and raised a silvery eyebrow.

"Minerva would you please stop scowling at me! It is not my fault I teach a dangerous subject and no matter what evil punishment I can think of my students are intent on killing each other?"

Dumbledore merely twinkled at the look McGonagall threw his way.

FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE YEAR

Zee was excited Malfoy had 'injured' his arm and couldn't play so she got to play seeker. She would of made first seeker but Malfoy's father had done some decent bribery this year.

They were probably not the best conditions to play what with it tipping it down and very windy. But after pulling on their emerald robes the slytherin team squared their shoulders, lifted their chins and strode on to the pitch.

"Kill 'em" she heard the captain Marcus flint order calmly.

_Oh joy_ thought Zee _I thought Sirius Black was the only headcase round here. _

The whole school had been terrified when the fat lady had been attacked but Zee knew what the others didn't a) Sirius Black was innocent and B) he was currently hiding in her quarters under the quidditch pitch.

The team walked proudly forward all noise lost in the rolling thunder, only to make out the blurry forms of the Gryffindor team approaching them.

Zee saw madam Hooch's mouth form the words MOUNT YOUR BROOMS she pulled her foot from the mud with a squelch and kicked off from the crowd.

After awhile Zee noticed the sky getting darker and lightening in the distance, Gryffindor were 50 points up, she really needed that snitch.

She saw it flickering above the teachers stand and shot toward it, Harry followed, the snitch flew off further from the pitch. They gave chase. The rain pelting down around them, thunder clapping in their ears and they still flew.

"Elfie!" called Dumbledore CRACK the house elf appeared "could you please open up the connection you have with Zee, I would very much like to see them."

A large screen appeared in the pitch watching Harry and Zee race for the snitch. On the field the game stopped. Everyone was watching the screen with baited breath. Waiting.

Harry pulled ahead, suddenly cold. Zee stopped abruptly beside him. Shivering.

Surrounding the air below Harry were the most horrible creatures she had ever seen. Dementors. Before Zee knew what was happening Harry was falling toward the black lake, and more importantly the Dementors.

"Oh crap." Muttered Zee she sneakily tucked the snitch in her pocket then pointed her hand at the Dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" she cried.

A Jaguar spirit shot from her fingers and dove toward the Dementors, Zee was right behind him diving into the black lake.

"Oh no." Dumbledore had paled "she shouldn't of done that. They warned her!!"

"Albus what are you talking about. The merpeople, Severus, they forbid her from entering the lake when she accidentally caused their newly built statue to be destroyed."

During this tiny bit of information Ron and Hermione had begun sprinting toward the lake. Followed closely by Lupin.

"ELFIE" called Dumbledore "get the hospital wing ready."

"Sorry master Dumbledore sir but Elfie must be keeping the connection open sirs."

The blackness was crushing him; he couldn't breath he just kept hearing the woman scream. He wanted to save her. But he couldn't move. Never had Harry felt so helpless before in his life. Hands closed under his armpits and he was dragged upwards. The first thing he did was take a breath and his saviour began dragging him to the edge of the lake.

Great. He's unconscious. Bloody-boy-who-lived. More like bloody-boy-who-lived-only-to-continuously-almost-die-again. Moaned Zee to herself

Was they were at the edge of the lake Ron and Hermione helped drag Harry. Behind them it appeared some teachers were heading their way. Zee was hauling herself up, when something slimy closed around her ankle it was then she truly realised where she was. The black lake! Oh this was bad, this was really really bad. The water closed around her again and she struggled to break free of the merman's grasp. She shot a spell at him and swam to the surface.

"Help!!" she called. But they were all to busy with Potter to notice her. "HELP!"

There was a ripple. 8 heads broke the water all of which were merpeople.

"Oh. No." she groaned, before her head was covered in water again.

OKAY SO THAT WAS A CLIFFY…TAR A BUNCH TO MY REVIEWERS AND ALSO TO WHOEVER HAS READ THIS STORY OF MINE. IT WILL EVENTUALLY BE LESS HURRIED. ALTHOUGH IM NOT SURE WHETHER TO PUT ANY SHIPS IN. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE WITH: HARRY (HERMIONE? GINNY? NOONE?)

ANY OTHER SHIPS I COULD CONSIDER?

Probably won't happen straight away mind you. I need to plan where this is going.


	4. Unconscious Forms

Ron and Hermione were basically crying over Harry's unconscious form, when Zee broke the surface for the 3rd time. Looking toward them she stilled as she noticed the Dementors drawing closer, surrounding them.

Zee cast another patronus, scattering the Dementors, only to be dragged under again before the students could look up.

Professor Lupin was next to arrive, crouching down next to Harry, followed closely by Snape who scanned the area hurriedly for his daughter.

Back on the pitch a furious Dumbledore was dealing with the Dementors, whilst Fred and George took of on their brooms to the black lake.

"ZEE!!" cried Snape in anguish. Startling the students gathered round Harry.

"Lupin! Where is Zee?" Snape snarled.

_Please don't be dead, my little sparrow, please don't be dead. We haven't had enough time! I only just found you. Hang on._ Please, hang on. He thought out to her praying she could hear him.

A strange light was emitted from the middle of the lake. Snape threw off his outer robe, the rain was coming down harder now, and dived into the water.

"Gillyous" he had yelled before entering the freezing lake. He had gills now. He would find her.

The water broke next to him and Snape found himself staring at a Weasley.

_Is that Fred? Or George? _

Fred and Snape swam hurriedly toward the centre of the lake where Zee was having a fight of some sorts with the merpeople. They watched in horror as the Merchief covered the girl's gills, stopping her ability to breath. Next thing they saw was the Merpeople tying Zee to a pole.

Then the chief got his staff and went to stab zee but Snape was too fast and crashed into his side. Fred took the opportunity to free the robes binding Zee.

Zee didn't feel the ropes leave her skin, she only felt herself slip further and further into darkness, she felt the crushing black oblivion of unconsciousness as it closed in around her, then she didn't feel at all. But high above the lake in the hospital wing something was stirring inside Harry Potter, this something could feel Zee's pain and it wanted to help. This something was Oren James Snape, trying to save his sister.

Oblivious to the battle inside Harry Ron and Hermione argued over whether or not to reveal to Harry who had saved him. They eventually decided not too afraid he would yell at them for not helping her from the lake.

A WHILE LATER

Snape sat in the hospital wing by his daughter's bed, the snitch she had caught safely in her pocket ready to be dropped as a bombshell at tomorrow's breakfast.

The clock chimed midnight and he rolled her over to apply ointment to her shoulder, he grinned at the sparrow shaped birthmark on her shoulder.

"Oh Allegra Minerva Snape what ever will I do with you eh?" he smirked using her real name for the first time in over 8 years.

A growl of anger and frustration was conjured from a sleeping form two beds down as Oren fought to escape the glamour only to watch as a suffocating blackness engulfed him again….

THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL, PLEASE REVIEW. AND ON THE LAST POST I ASKED FOR POSSIBLE PAIRINGS - I MEANT FOR THE CHARACTERS. DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE NO DRACO/ZEE.

Oren (harry's real name) means dark haired

Allegra (Zee's name) means happy.


	5. begins with a Misunderstanding

Harry watched angrily as the girl strode through the house tables, pausing only to look at Harry.

_How can she even show her face_, he thought _I could've died! And she just watched!_

He noticed a cut running diagonally over her right eye, it looked painful. She smirked at him, reached into her pocket and pulled out the snitch. Harry's mouth dropped open, the Gryffindors groaned and the slytherins cheered.

"That's not fair! I was incapacitated!"

"Actually I caught this at the same time you fell. So it is fair." She stuck her tongue out.

"You knew I fell and you didn't do anything!" he accused "then again you are in slytherin." He added

He did not notice the glare she shot at Ron and Hermione or the guilty look they shared.

" I couldn't do anything it was hilarious! The boy who lived fainting! Eat breakfast next time, wouldn't want you to accidentally knock some knowledge into that thick skull of yours if you happened to hit the ground!" she told him and made her way over to the slytherins.

"What is her problem?" asked Harry

" I have no idea" Lied Hermione

"Relax Harry she probably woke up on the wrong side of Malfoy" snorted Ron.

Snape who had paused behind him turned to berate the insolent boy, when the Weasley twins got there first only after Harry got up and left.

"Shut up Ron! You no exactly what the hell is wrong with her!" George hissed

"You see that scar on her face Ron? That was YOU! You did that to her! She dove over 50ft through a pack of Dementors to save Harry! Not matter what his status or house, and you refused to save her because she is, according to you, the queen of all Slytherins or was it just the fact her robes a green and silver that stopped you?" growled Fred

"Guys she is the enemy!" Ron argued

"I have never been disappointed in you Ron until now. Next time you get hexed by a slytherin don't even think of asking us to get 'em back, because we won't."

"You should have known better as well Hermione. I am disgusted to call you a brother Ron." Snarled George. Before stalking off with Fred. Hermione burst into sobs.

"I feel sorry for them." Muttered McGonagall to Dumbledore a while later at the head table, Hermione's sobs hadn't stopped and she was led from the hall.

"I feel sorry for that plate" Snape said honestly Ron was still taking his rage out on his plate, stabbing it viscously with a fork. "If you listen closely you can hear it's tiny screams."

McGonagall glared at him.

LATER.

"Hey Fred! FRED!" someone was calling him. Wait someone was calling him not him and George. Just him. And seeing as the only person he knew that could tell the difference was sat next to him (it was George) he spun round surprised.

"Hey." Said Zee

"You can tell us apart?" Asked George Shocked

"Yes. But only when you're together." Zee admitted

"How-" began George

"Not even mum-"

"Can do-"

"That." Finished Fred.

"Fred's eyes are approximately a shade darker, George is about half an inch taller and his hair is lighter." She summarised.

"Weird." The twins replied

"Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for helping to save my life." She said to Fred with a smile, who in return tried his damned hardest not to blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Seeya." Zee said and ran off.

George looked at Fred in astonishment.

"How in the name of Merlin did she do that?" he asked.

BEGINNING OF THE HOLIDAYS

After most of the students had departed, Zee and Malfoy made their way toward the great hall. Draco had convinced his father to allow him to stay at Hogwarts on the condition that he returned home for Christmas day.

All the students who had remained were gathered at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and a firstie called Derek.

"You are kidding me!" Harry scowled at Draco and Zee,

"Hey Sparrow!" greeted Fred

"Come join us" beckoned George.

Zee looked at Malfoy, who in returned looked at the Gryffindor table and strode away with his nose in the air.

"Yeah that's right walk away!" teased Ron "stupid slytherin scum!"

"Excuse me?" asked Zee coldly "what did you just say?"

She didn't wait for the answer, she just turned and went to join Malfoy.

Then Dumbledore entered with McGonagall and Snape, his face fell when he saw the definite divide between the students.

"Right then. Zee and Harry stand." He said with a twinkle. They stood.

"Now come over here" the two teenagers did as they were told.

"We are having a winter games of sorts. You are the captains, pick a teacher."

"Snape" chose Zee

"Fine by me. I get McGonagall." Shot Harry

"Right, now chose your teams. One person at a time."

"Ron." Picked Harry

"Draco"

"Hermione"

"Fred"

"George!"

"Derek"

"So the teams are chosen, Harry has - Ron, Hermione, and George. Zee has Draco, Fred and Derek! Gather in your first team huddle – that includes you Severus! And chose a team name!" cried Dumbledore Happily

a few moments later Harry spoke "We are the Marauders! "

Zee spoke after Dumbledore had scribbled the name down "we are absit invidia " (no offence intended in Latin)

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Albus twinkled.

Severus sighed loudly. McGonagall glared at him.

"Now, you are all going to be given a team room. The Marauders will have Gryffindor tower and absit invidia will be using the Slytherin rooms."

"Sic infit" grumbled Snape

"So it begins" translated McGonagall to her team before herding them from the great hall.

YEAH I KNOW IT JUMPS A BIT… WELL UM PLEASE REVIEW, AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY SMALL SUGGESTIONS OF THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN.


	6. Veritaserum

NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK (APART FROM ZEE SHE'S MINE) STORY LINE BELONGS TO JK I JUST TWEAKED IT ALITTLE…

GRYFINDOR TOWER

Harry had a new found happiness as he returned to Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione and George even though he thought it sucked that Fred was stuck with the slytherins.

'This is going to be wicked!' said George excitedly

"Bloody brilliant" agreed Ron

"I'd still rather be in the library" admitted Hermione

"Yeah well we better win! I cannot wait to wipe that smirk of Snape's face" growled McGonagall, causing the students to stare startled at her. She blushed and quickly excused herself.

"Hey Harry!" yelled Ron

"What?"

"Catch!" Ron threw a pillow at him. Thus beginning a pillow fight that covered Gryffindor tower in feathers.

MEANWHILE in Snape's storeroom Zee was searching high and low for some Veritaserum. Suddenly she slapped her head.

"Moron" she muttered to herself "accio Veritaserum" thanking Dumbledore for training her as it sped to her hand.

Moments later, Snape swept into the room robes billowing behind him.

" Hey Dad" said Zee

"What are you doing in here?" he snarled

"I had a headache and was looking for a remedy." She lied then left the room. Snape glanced around and his eyes narrowed casting a disillusionment charm he followed her.

10 minutes, 4 staircases, 8 corridors and a downhill path led them to a door.

"Oren" she whispered the password and the door granted her entrance.

Zee's rooms were surprisingly tidy except, Snape noted, whichever room was opposite the kitchen. The kitchen was orange and modern; the living room was green, black and white, he also noted there was a room called "the muggle room" which was the only place in Hogwarts where muggle objects worked. Upstairs was the training floor and there was a room for every subject she was interested in. his attention was drawn back to the living room when he heard his daughter laugh.

"You can do no magic here!" she said.

And there in the centre of the living room sat Sirius Black bound to a chair Snape had the sudden urge to grab Zee and run as far away as he could.

"Sirius, please drink it I need to know!" she pleaded

"Sirius if you do not do this I will drag your sorry ass upstairs and personally hand you over to the Dementors" she growled deadly serious. He allowed her to tip it down his throat.

"What is your name?" she asked

"Sirius Orion Black" he replied

"When was I born?" She asked

"October 31st 1980" Sirius replied

"Did you kill Lilly and James?"

"In what way?" Snape frowned at his reply _what the hell did that mean?_

"Did you hand them into old snake face?" zee said patiently

"No…But I as good as killed them." Snape gaped _he said no!_

"Explain" Zee pushed

"Me and James decided that everyone would expect me to be the secret keeper so… so… we asked peter (he spat the name) to do it. I should of known Remus wasn't the spy – I should've known it was that little rat." He cried.

"Peter is dead- YOU killed him!"

"NO. I never it was him – he had his wand behind his back- he cut of his finger blew apart the street and sped of down to the sewers!" Sirius sobbed

"Did you tell the minister this?"

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I didn't even get a trial…" Snape was fuming peter had gotten away and Sirius was thrown in jail without anything to help him.

"What was my mum like?" Zee asked quietly

"Lily? Lily was beautiful, smart, funny and she loved you so much" he smiled sadly.

"And my dad?" Zee whispered causing Snape to tense.

Sirius's face fell.

"We were horrible to him at Hogwarts – I realise that. He was a good father and he loved you. He did things for you that he didn't like but they made you happy. Take Moony and Me for example, after your mum left he could've stopped you from seeing us but he didn't even though we didn't get along. Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony. I had a picture of us but it's at home." He grinned

"Sirius Orion Black, do you swear on the grave of Lily Evans and on your magic that you are telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Zee asked grabbing his hand.

"I swear it," he answered seriously.

A light engulfed their hands and the ropes fell away. Zee grabbed Sirius and hugged him.

"I shall show this to uncle Al and he will see that you are free!" Zee said happily

"What about the rat?" Sirius asked

"Scabbers you say? Ron's rat?" Zee replied

"Yes little Snapelet Ron's rat." he told her

"I say we catch him and 'out' him. So to speak" Zee smiled cunningly.

Sirius transformed into a shaggy black dog and followed Zee out of the room Snape was not far behind.

The 7 remaining students, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lupin were eating lunch in the great hall as the unlikely trio made their way to Dumbledore.

Of course snape was invisible still and Sirius was a dog.

"We need to talk" said Zee confidently "privately" she added staring at Lupin who was on his feet with anger written all over his face.

"Certainly" agreed Dumbledore and led them from the room.

"What was that about?" Asked Hermione

"Did Hermione-" George began

"Just ASK a-" Fred added

"Question?" they finished together identical looks of mock surprise written on their identical faces.

_I've seen that dog before_. Thought Harry _When I left the Dursleys and at that quidditch game where I fell in the lake…this can't possible be good._

SO THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. PLEASE REVIEW ETC ETC BLAH BLAH BLAH. IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT LONG BEFORE I HAVE ANOTHER ONE, BUT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY GCSES SO…


	7. Christmas Break and Revelations

In Snape's opinion it had been a rather eventful Christmas break. So far Sirius had been revealed as innocent – though only Dumbledore, Snape and Zee knew so Pettigrew wouldn't suspect anything, Zee was refusing to talk to Dumbledore because he hadn't used his position as chief warlock of the Wizengamot to get Sirius a proper trail- in fact the last time he had tried to talk to her she had disillusioned his beard, to top it all of Zee (with the help of Fred and George) had convinced the Golden Trio and Malfoy to put aside their differences for the holidays.

It was now Christmas eve and everyone was in the hall to find out who had won the games.

"the winner of the first Hogwarts winter games were ABSIT INVIDIA by two points!" Dumbledore declared happily.

The team all looked cheerful as they went to receive the cup and on the way back Harry stood and held out his hand.

"Congratulations" he grinned.

Zee took his hand to shake.

The moment their skin touched Snape developed the most painful headache it was like his mind was tearing open.

The image of Harry flickered slightly and split in two, one of the faded figures was Harry, and the other was taller, with longer hair and broader shoulders.

Hermione screamed and Zee could of sworn she heard McGonagall yell "SNAPE!!" but it didn't matter because her brother was standing before her and she couldn't look away.

A bright light began to grow from the joined hands, surrounding Oren, Harry and Zee, when it faded Harry was Harry again albeit with slightly controlled hair and useless glasses.

Zee guessed the contact had shattered through the charms on Harry revealing Oren's existence as well as completely tearing through Snape's mental barrier.

Although Zee knew Oren couldn't completely surface until Harry had completed his destiny she felt an incredible sense of loss, dropped his hand abruptly and looked around.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George and Derek were frozen solid and gawping, Draco was restraining the animagus form of Sirius and Fred was stood behind arms sort of outstretch as if he had been wanting to grab Zee and pull her away but changed his mind.

Over at the staff table Lupin was shaking, McGonagall had her hands over her mouth, the other teachers resembled goldfish, Dumbledore was NOT twinkling and Snape was on the floor- unconscious bleeding from the ears and nose.

THUD. Harry joined Snape in unconsciousness.

"Graya?" Lupin and Mcgonagall whispered.

It was only now zee realised her hair was it's original colour (black streaked with dark red) and her top had fallen of one shoulder revealing her sparrow shaped birthmark.

Snape and Harry were being levitated to the hospital wing when Dumbledore whispered "Obliviate" casting the memory charm on the students and teachers apart from Zee, McGonagall and Lupin.

"Students please return to your dormitories, teachers to the staff room. Zee remain here." Dumbledore instructed.

Once they had all left Zee turned to the head table.

"Hello uncle Moony – hello aunt Min." she grinned sheepishly.

Sirius and Dumbledore watched as the girl embraced her second godfather and her first godfather's best friend.

MEANWHILE Harry sat in his hospital bed.

It wasn't possible. It COULDN'T be possible – he was Harry Potter son of James and Lily, Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the boy-who-lived. NOT some weird Oren dude who was twin sisters with the queen of slytherin…. Wasn't he?

But for a moment earlier when he was two people he had felt a connection to her- he had had also seen joy through perfectly usable eyes.

The truth hit him like a cold wave washes onto the sand smothering him. Harry did something he hadn't done in a long time, something Zee couldn't. He cried.

Everything he knew was a lie. His father the man he adored, defended and revered more than anyone else was not his father, well he was Harry's father but Harry was Oren and James was not Oren's father. This left Harry with two questions 1) what was Harry? And 2) who the hell was Oren's Father?

SNAPE'S MIND

Severus Snape watched a younger version of himself with Lily Evans in the town they had lived in. Everyone grinned at him some people even stopped to talk youngSnape smiled back at them.

Then he saw a slightly older version of the last him revisit the town – no one had remembered him.

_In this town I used to be the king here,_

_Now I don't mean a thing here, where did it all go wrong?_

_I look around and no one knows my face here _

_I feel so out of place here, where did it all go wrong?_

YoungSnape was sat in his room with Allegra and he whispered Lily's name.

This was after he had heard she was marrying that Potter – he had a photo of her in his hands.

_I say your name and I wonder where you are now…_

_I've been thinking of you every waking hour_

_Staring at the wall trying to find the strength to call_

YoungSnape looked at the phone lily had taught him how to use – the dark lord couldn't intercept that communication.

_Look at your photo and I wonder _

_are you still on this number?_

_But in my heart I know,_

_You changed your number long ago…_

It was a few months before the last moment and they were fighting. Lily had slept with potter. YoungSnape clutched his arm where the mark was and hissed in pain he turned away from Lily as she began pleading with him.

_I said goodbye, you begged me not to leave you,_

_I didn't want to leave you but you know I had to go,_

It was the second of November 1981 and youngSnape stood in godrics hollow looking for Lily, hoping she walk past but knowing she wouldn't because she had died two days ago. He turned around.

_I turn around – head on over to your house yeah,_

_Just in case you might still be there,_

_But now they've pulled it down…_

Snape watched as emotions flickered across youngSnape's face until it became cold and hard, just after Snape registered the words "lily, oh lily, this is all my fault."

Next thing Snape knew he was outside an orphanage handing over his precious daughter, then he was at Lily's Grave his clothes had been reduced to rags, not knowing where to go – he had lost everything – first Lily, then Allegra was in an orphanage because all Snape did was drink away his sorrows. He also felt another loss but this was from even before lily had died. The old Snape knew now it was Oren. But apart from that he felt nothing – he was just numb.

_Nowhere is home and I feel old,_

_My clothes are torn my heart is cold,_

_With you I was the king,_

_With you my heart would sing,_

_Now my story's done – now I am no one,_

_But once I was the king. (the king by Hard-Fi)_

YoungSnape turned, set his shoulders, squared his jaw and strode away not looking back.

Light streamed through the windows of the hospital wing and Harry stirred, reaching for his glasses he slipped them on a climbed silently out of bed.

"Mr Potter get back into bed right now!" hissed Madam Pomfrey, desperate not to wake Snape.

"Sorry mam" he grinned half heartedly

"Don't you worry dear, the Headmaster has taken the liberty of erasing everyone's memory apart from those it directly involves. Your friends do not know. You can leave. And Merry Christmas." She smiled

He grinned at her then raced from the room.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, as Fred, George, Ginny and Draco had returned home for the day. So it was just five students and seven teachers – until of course Trelawney decided to join them. Now as you now she became protesting to the notion of sitting at the table what with thirteen being unlucky and all… Ron and Harry were the first to leave, Trelawney shrieked and McGonagall took the opportunity to make a sarcastic remark, what you didn't know was that awhile later Zee took the opportunity to leave the table, whistling to the animagus form of Sirius as she left.

"AAAH!! MY DEAR! YOU HAVE THE GRIM" Trelawney screamed. She was pale and trembling.

Zee nodded her head o the dog and he trotted up to Trelawney and barked loudly at her. It had the intended effect. Trelawney fainted but not before screeching something about the grim having a master.

Snape and McGonagall were cackling away leaning on each other for support, Flitwick was rolling on the floor laughing, Hermione looked amused, Derek afraid and Dumbledore snorted which he masked with a cough, earning himself a look from McGonagall.


	8. snakes can laugh too you know!

Term started up again with Ron avoiding Hermione, Hermione mad at Harry and Harry avoiding Zee, who in turn tried her hardest to always be seen by Trelawney who, amusingly, always gave a terrified shriek and began ranting about the grim's master to no one in particular. It was the first time that Zee regretted not taking divination.

Zee made it her mission to cheer up Harry he was her half brother after all, who just so happened to be playing host to her twin brother. So she sent him a letter.

When the mail came Harry had not expected for a letter to fall in front of him so he opened it cautiously.

So I noticed you fell out with your friends, figured I'd try and cheer you up.

_Fat chance_ thought Harry

I am sure that as someone who manages to make meeting Voldemort a annual occurrence you would love some ideas to torture him when that yearly event rolls by

1) Offer to hug out all his problems (this could take awhile…)

2) Follow him round singing 'cause you gotta have friends.'

3) Address him as Snakeface or Moldy Voldy

4) When he tries to kill you remind of his past failed attempts and ask if he has thought this one through.

5) Continue by asking him if he enjoys being known as the-man-who-let-the-boy- live or the-oh-so-powerful-dark-lord-who-tried-and-failed-to-kill-a-baby.

6) Draw a scar on his forehead then stalk him, when he protests rant loudly about how it's opposite day so he gets to be you for a change

7) Repeat everything he says during his death eater meetings

8) Laugh loudly when he walks past (this will fuel his insecurities)

9) Arrange a date for him with bellatrix lestrange (DE in love with V)

10) Be yourself – you know? The-boy-who-just-wouldn't-bloody-die. That sure pisses him off.

It was signed Screw you Snakeface

Harry chuckled oh just the image this scenarios presented in his mind were rather amusing. He wondered briefly if he would get another letter soon.

He did. About a week later. (A/N: the ppl at Hogwarts over Christmas know Sirius is innocent)

Me again!!

You still look rather glum. So here I go.

CLASSROOM QUESTIONS.01.

DADA – when Lupin asks, at the end of his lecture, if there are any questions raise your hand and ask him as straight faced as you can if he is 'fucking Sirius' (Sirius sounds like serious)

If this is the first time someone has asked in a while he should say yes, until he catches on, goes red and struggles to redeem himself.

Signed Silver Lioness xx

So he did. The defence class was held up for 10 minutes as Lupin waited for Harry and Zee to calm down.

HARRYS' POINT OF VIEW.

Oh you should see lupin's face! It went from shocked to serious to confused then realisation dawned and he's stuck on embarrassment. As soon as I said it I saw Zee in the corner of my eye biting her lip. When Lupin said yes I thought I was going to die! I hear him protesting and someone else is laughing now…

ZEE'S POV.

He actually did it! I didn't think he would. Oh Merlin the look on Profs' face when it clicked! The rest of the class just look at us as if we've lost it and it only makes me laugh harder. Granger's laughing now- I think she might wet herself…

HERMIONE'S POV

What is so funny? She did not like having her learning disturbed! He only asked if the professor was serious. Wait. He didn't say serious he said Sirius – are you F**king Sirius?

Hermione's lip curled upwards and she began to laugh.

RON'S POV

This is insane. Harry and that Slytherin are in hysterics because Lupin is serious. I don't get it. Lupin does – he's gone red and is trying to say he isn't. Oh my god! Hermione has betrayed the lions too! Laughing with a snake… I wonder what's for tea tonight?

LUPIN'S POV

Did Harry just swear? Well of course I'm serious! I wouldn't waste my time teaching if I bloody well wasn't! I tell him yes and Zee erupts into hysterics- I didn't know slytherins could laugh- when Harry submerges into laughter as well I rethink the question, and then it clicks. I find myself hurriedly correct myself and when Hermione starts laughing too I just know my face is bright red. I can't believe I fell for that – Snape used to say it all the time!

At relatively the moment Lupin replied to Harry; Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall had entered the room to observe His teaching skills. What they saw was rather amusing Lupin was stood looking helplessly between two cackling children and 28 confused students looked on in puzzlement, until Hermione Granger fell out of her chair in giggles as Lupin began trying to redeem himself.

"Hem hem" Dumbledore coughed

the reaction was immediate – 30 heads snapped round to the doorway, 1 paled, 1 was silenced immediately, 2 were biting their lips and 26 were completely stumped as to what was going on.

"What is going on!" asked Mcgonagall "potter, Granger get of the floor" she added

"Well I asked the class if there was any questions. Continue please Harry" began Lupin

"I umm asked the professor if he was umm if he was fucking Sirius" Harry looked away

Snape snorted causing the class to stare at him in shock.

"Did you just snort Severus?" she asked shocked

"Is there something wrong with that Minerva" he replied stressing her first name.

McGonagall glared at him.

"Stop it. Severus what is so funny?" Dumbledore demanded

"Potter asked if Lupin was Fucking Sirius" Snape stated as if it were obvious

"So?"

"Think it through" Snape told him smirking walked over to Zee

Dumbledore pouted childishly and swept from the room.

"You know the first time I asked that was the first time me and Potter senior laughed at something other than each other." Snape told no one in general

"James didn't stop laughing, Peter didn't get it and Sirius chased you into the lake!" Lupin added

" So THAT'S how you both got Grindypox! " realised McGonagall

"Yes" snape snapped and billowed from the room.

"I wonder how long it'll take Dumbledore to figure it out?" Hermione thought out loud.

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Students, staff and ghosts a like looked on in a sort of amused horror as the headmaster dissolved in a howl of hysterics which led to tears pouring down his cheeks.


End file.
